Sacrificial Doll
by Eigwayne
Summary: Alternate Universe, which I apologize for. Piloting student Kouji Aiba is bitten by a vampire, and his friend Ikumi promises to protect him, against himself, if need be. Rating is for eventual shounenai, vampires, violence.
1. A Very Bad Shortcut

Sacrificial Doll

Mugen no Ryvius fic by Elise

Rating: R  
Warnings: Vampires, blood, slash (shounen-ai). Oh, and AU. Pairings: Ikukou (IkumixKouji), Kouji+Aoi, Ikumi+Kozue?  
Disclaimer: Ryvius is property of Sunrise. This fic is just for fun. And Ikumi/Kouji.  
Summary: Piloting student Kouji Aiba is bitten by a vampire, and his friend Ikumi promises to protect him- against himself, if need be.

**Notes**: Please read these Author's Notes! (or at least skim for the important parts)

I started this while I was on a Vampire Chronicles kick ages ago (a very long time ago... I haven't read Anne Rice since Merrick came out). This particular chapter was first uploaded to on Jan. 7 of 2003. This version was uploaded April 9, 2006, during my great SacriDoll Editting Phase. Each chapter will have a slightly editted version up. These edits are changing some spellings to those used in the North America release, and a couple added tidbits with Neya, for the most part.

I know right now, there will be yaoi overtones in this fic. My Kouji and Ikumi are not precisely platonic (although at the point I'm writing, it's not exactly reciprocated feelings either…), and I know that the thought of two boys makes some people uncomfortable. Please stop if you become uncomfortable, and don't force yourself. I really think it's better to just leave off reading something if it bothers you, especially sexually. And there are vampires in here as well, so there will be blood. As food. yummy –note sarcasm-

This is very Alternate Universe. I apologize, because I really should be working on other things (like a second journey fic or something at least mildly based in canon and not slashing Ikumi and Kouji…), but this one hit me with more inspiration first. For those of you familiar with Ryvius, there are some spoilers for Ikumi's background and other small incidences. And I'm going with the earlier characterizations for everyone, since this is completely AU. The personalities from earlier in the series work better.

For those of you not familiar with the series, yes, the characters evolve so much in the series that they almost seem to have different personalities. It's a fascinating character study, really. But you're just here for the nummy vampire shounen-ai, aren't you? -

Right, right. Shutting up now. On with the story.

* * *

**Prologue - A Very Bad Shortcut**

"Thanks, man!"

The group of boys grinned at each other. Kouji waved as he turned to head back to the bridge.

"Dammit, Aiba!" George McCartney jogged to catch up with him, practically juggling the large box in his arms. They'd gone to Secter E-7 to pick up some components the engineering students had just completed. The components still needed testing, but if all went well, they would enable the survey ships the students used to have twice as much maneuverability. All the gung-ho pilots were ecstatic at the idea, including McCartney.

"Why'd you have to bug so quick? Got a hot date or something?"

"N-no," the smaller boy stammered. "I just have to get back. I've got a lot of work to do..."

"No fun at all, Aiba. Well, I guess not all of us can be natural geniuses like the VG group, huh?"

That was an understatement. Only the four best out of all the 2nd Class piloting students had been chosen to operate the complex mechanical weapon called "Vital Guarder Einvalt", and in the test that had determined their rank, Kouji had scored a whole 36 - out of 100. Kouji suppressed a grimace at the memory.

"Yeah..." he sighed. "Plus I have to do some stuff for Juli-"

"'Juli' is it? So we're on first-name basis with the Sub-Captain?" McCartney winked at him. They turned a corner and started down a thin corridor that McCartney swore was a short-cut. "Man, you've got it made! Besides the mad studying-thing, of course. I mean, Sub-Captain Bahana is a babe, and the girl who does the announcements when you don't- the flight attendant trainee, not the Zwei chick, Guinea-"

"Faina?"

"Yeah. Her. She's got a sexy voice. Is she as cute as she sounds?"

"I guess..." Kouji flushed. He always flushed when people asked him about Faina. She looked at him funny ever since they'd started working on the bridge together, like she was evaluating him. But she was pretty, with silky brown hair and rich cinnamon eyes...

"Watch it!" McCartney yelled as Kouji nearly ran into someone coming the other way.

"Ah, sorry..." Kouji looked at the man who'd nearly trampled him. Tall, lanky, swathed in a long, dark coat... Red, gleaming eyes...

"Kouji!"

The tall man's hand lashed out, knocking Kouji aside. His head hit the wall with a sickening thump and his vision exploded into a field of stars. He screamed. There was so much pain... Head and arm, entire right side twisted...

_McCartney, have to help McCartney_... His thoughts were drowned in a feeble gasp. His left hand reached out, trembling from the effort, as the tall man bent over McCartney.

Kouji let out a choked sob as stinging heat ran up his right arm. His vision swam.

_McCartney_...

The outstretched arm dropped, strengthless. Death was black, and stank of blood.

* * *

"Where'd that putz get to..." Ikumi Oze mused aloud. After he'd gotten out of another training session (in which he'd grilled Yuuki Aiba about his brother again, and gotten nothing but grunts and a 'Mind your own business', as usual), Juli Bahana had asked him to track down his roommate Kouji. It seemed that he'd gone down to E-7 to get the new flight components from the engineers but weren't back yet. Juli needed Kouji's progress report on the project ASAP, and Stein Heigar was getting twitchy about it.

Ikumi thought Heigar needed sedatives, but didn't say so. You didn't insult the Zwei on their own bridge. They were, after all, the top-ranking pilots and commanding officers of the Ryvius, and had given him a sweet position with the Vital Guarder team.

He'd reached E-7 with no sign of Kouji or McCartney, his muscle on this trip. The engineers told Ikumi that they'd been there, not too long ago.

"McCartney's got short-cuts all over the ship," one of them added. "Maybe they took one of them. Try hanging a left at the blue 'E-6' sign. There's an old poster for the beauty contest underneath it, so you'll know which one."

"Thanks!" Ikumi said jovially and left them to their work- even though they were only modifying all the card decks in the computers to have half-naked pictures of the ship's sphix, Neya, on the face cards. Ikumi considered that a worthwhile project.

He found the corridor easily, and headed down it without hesitation. After a few minutes, in which he mentally cursed McCartney and his 'shortcuts', he saw a shape moving ahead of him in the dim light. "Kouji?"

The figure's head swiveled to look at him with

"Kouji!"

He ran at them. It didn't matter that this person was larger, taller, stronger than him. He had to protect his friend!

Ikumi and the tall man roared as they collided, Ikumi with rage, the man in surprise. "What are you doing!" Ikumi demanded. He perched on top of him, shaking him by the lapels on his dark coat.

The man pushed Ikumi off of him with a shove at his face that forced his head up and cracked his neck. He threw him aside easily, hissing. Ikumi dizzily saw him draw himself up to his full height. His eyes blazed, and he parted his blood-colored lips to reveal sharp incisors.

"I heard shouting down here!"

"Someone needs help!"

"I can't believe this!"

Voices and footsteps echoed down the corridor. The man flinched and darted off away from their direction.

"Thank goodness..." Ikumi sighed. Then he remembered. "Kouji!" He quickly crawled to where Kouji lay motionless. "Kouji!" The brown-haired boy was slumped against a wall. His right limbs stuck out at awkward angles, and there was blood on his collar and behind his head. Ikumi pulled him gently into his arms, not even noticing when his proverbial cavalry of engineers finally arrived. He just sat there, calling Kouji's name.

"Call the infirmary," one of the engineers ordered. "We have students down. Bring three stretchers; I don't think Oze will be able to walk either." She flinched visibly as Ikumi wailed.

"KOUJII-!"

to be continued


	2. Smoothing Over the Truth

Sacrificial Doll  
Part 2- Smoothing Over the Truth

A Ryvius fic by Elise

Rating: R  
Warnings: Vampires, blood, yaoi. Oh, and AU. With slight spoilers. Maybe.  
Pairings: Ikukou (IkumixKouji), Kouji+Aoi, Ikumi+Kozue?  
Disclaimer: Ryvius is property of Sunrise. This fic is done not-for-profit sigh because I don't own the characters more sigh.  
Summary: Piloting student Kouji Aiba is bitten by a vampire, and his friend Ikumi promises to protect him- against himself, if need be.

A brief recap by Lucson Houjou:  
"In our last episode," Lucson reads from his script, "Kouji was sent to the infirmary because of an assault by an unknown man- with red, glowing eyes! Ah! A vampire!"  
Juli sighs at this. "Lucson..."  
Yuki, hands in pockets and disgruntled look on his face, just says "Hn."   
And Cullen has to take over. "Anyways, this is chapter 2. In which Carabona Ginny has to make an announcement, Yuki says "Not really" alot, Oze-kun falls out of bed, and Nurse Cay laments on the sorry state of medical technology."

* * *

Lucson and Juli listened patiently to Ikumi's story, once the nurses had patched his bruises and calmed him down. Lucson Houjou, the short, pompous captain, paled as Ikumi talked.

"Was it... a vampire?" he asked shakily. Juli blinked at him, but Ikumi stared.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Red eyes, fangs, inhuman strength..." Lucson yelped as Juli put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. It could be someone's idea of a sick joke."

"Yeah. Someone strong enough to take out George McCartney," Ikumi spat. "We all know how big McCartney is. But that didn't save him! And Kouji-"

"Oze-kun! Enough!"

"I was too late, Juli! McCartney's dead because I couldn't get there in time. Kouji almost died. I couldn't protect them! Again!" He pounded his fists against the wall. "Again!"

"Oze-kun! Please!" Juli grabbed his arms. "It's not your fault. You just would have been next. You did all you could. You brought help, in a way."

Lucson nodded importantly. "That's right. You saved Aiba-kun."

"Will he be okay?" he asked weakly.

"Cliff Cay says it looked alot worse than it was. When he wakes up, we'll call you right away. Okay?" Juli waited until he nodded. "Now, the nurses want you to get some rest."

"They always say that," Ikumi grumbled. "It's their way of getting people out of their hair."

"Well, no offense, Oze-kun," Lucson started, "but you look like hell. Take their advice. We promise to call you when Aiba-kun gets up."

"Make sure you tell Housen where he is. She'll be beside herself with worry if she can't pester him within ten minutes of his regaining consciousness."

"Bed, Oze. Now."

* * *

"What do we tell them, Juli?"

Juli idly toyed with her bangs as she thought. Although she was technically the sub-commander, everyone turned to her to find the answers. She was the leader of the leaders, the Zwei's ace. And she had no idea what was going on.

"I don't know," she admitted to Lucson. "I'd rather wait until we have Aiba-kun's testimony too, but the students deserve to know. They have to be able to protect themselves."

"We can't tell them about the vampire! They'll panic! It'll be a disaster!" Lucson's square face paled again. He was definitely the type that got worked up over things.

"No, but we have to say something."

"Right!" Lucson's face regained some color and confidence. Then he looked at Juli, his eyes pleading. "Juli, could you..."

"I'll work on the speech. Let's get back to the bridge and see what the others say."

* * *

_This is Carabona Ginny of the Zwei. Please listen carefully._

_We have an emergency. Students were attacked today aboard ship by an unknown man. We do not have all the details yet. We will be announcing new safety precautions soon, and these will be posted on all terminals and flyered in the hallways. Until then, do not wander the hallways alone, and report any suspicious activity. And please stay calm._

_You will hear from us soon._

* * *

Cullen Lucciora turned to her companion. "What the... Yuki, what the heck is going on?"

"How should I know?" he grumbled, walking beside her with his hands in his pockets. "I heard the same thing you did." He stopped and glared at one of the loud speakers as if it were at fault for annoying him. "Those idiots and their announcements."

Something in Yuki's pockets beeped. He pulled out his ID card in one hand. Someone was beeping him through the com-link. He thumbed the link open and a picture of an auburn-haired girl in a blue-and-white Zwei uniform popped up.

"Yuki Aiba? This is Juli Bahana."

Yuki scowled. He knew who she was, but she always announced herself. "Yeah?"

"You heard the announcement? I have... bad news." She was visibly nervous, even through the tiny com-link image. "Your brother, Kouji, was one of the students. He's in the infirmary, sleeping."

"Does Aoi know?" Yuki interrupted.

"Y-yes. Oze-kun insisted we call her."

"Good. She'll take care of him."

"He's in I-Bay 3 if you want to see him..."

Yuki stared at his card. "Not really." And he thumbed the connection closed. He glared at the card a second and then shoved it into his pocket.

"You're getting messages from Juli Bahana?" Cullen asked as they started walking again. She'd missed most of the conversation, but had caught the Sub-Captain's name. "Was it important?"

"Not really."

* * *

Kouji rubbed his eyes and opened them slowly. He could make out someone's head blocking out some of the lights, and a bright smile.

"Ikumi?"

"Stupid!" a girl's voice scolded. "Do I look like Oze!"

"Ah, sorry Aoi!" He struggled to sit up.

"Don't. You're hurt and need rest."

"What happened?" he asked slowly.

"You don't know?" Aoi's lavender eyes widened. "They didn't tell me much, but..." She glanced around and lowered her voice. "You were attacked. Ikumi came and tried to fight whoever it was, and then the engineers came. The guy ran off, and they called the medics."

"McCartney! What happened to McCartney!"

"I- I don't know." But Aoi avoided his eyes. "I promised Sub-Captain Bahana that I'd contact her when you got up. I'll be right back." She stood up, and grinned feebly at him.

_Something very bad happened to him_, Kouji thought. _Aoi can't even look at me_.

When she reached the door, he called to her. "He's dead, isn't he?" She merely looked at him sadly and went to call Juli. She returned, sitting next to him silently, her hand on his, until the Sub-Captain arrived.

"Aiba-kun?" Juli asked at the door. "I don't mean to disturb you, but I need to get your statement." Her eyes were troubled and she seemed hesitant. She waited for Kouji's "All right" before entering the infirmary. Aoi stood to greet her.

"I've got to get back," she said. "They let me out, but..." She gestured helplessly to the magenta uniform she wore. "They're expecting me back in flight attendant training. You'll take care of him, Sub-Captain?"

"Of course," Juli said warmly, and smiled as Aoi scurried back to class. "You're very lucky to have such loyal friends," she said to Kouji. "Housen and Oze... Oze refused to leave until we ordered him to bed and called Housen!"

Kouji didn't feel like smiling. _McCartney_... He turned to Juli and said, "I thought you were here to take my statement?"

She looked startled. Kouji was normally a little shy, but unfailingly polite and helpful. She'd never seen him snap at anyone- although he did get very quiet whenever his brother came up in conversation. But he'd never been purposefully rude to her before. "Ah, yes," she finally stammered, and took out a pad. "Please start when you left A-7. We already know that you made it there."

He told her briefly what had happened, and she quickly jotted it down.

"Did you see his face?"

"No."

"Any markings, features that distinguish him?"

"None, unless you count the glowing red eyes." Kouji got a little sarcastic. They knew everything already.

"Thank you, Aiba-kun. We'll get on it right away." She stood.

"Wait! What about McCartney?" he called to her. "Is he dead?"

Juli flinched, and her shoulders sagged. "Yes," she admitted, and turned to go. Kouji stared at the plain ceiling long after she'd left, barely breathing and not blinking at all. _McCartney_... When he closed his eyes, tears ran down from their corners and soaked the pillow beneath his head.

* * *

Ikumi snorted and twisted in bed. Something was beeping. His ID card, by the sound. He grumbled. Who would be contacting him by com-link? He turned over, reaching for his bedstand. The card was just out of easy reach, beeping impatiently at him. "Of course," he mumbled. He stretched for it, trying to kick out of his tangled sheets.

And immediately slid onto the floor. The ID card fell from the table and hit his nose. "Stupid..." He grabbed the card with his left hand and akwardly pulled his fingers across the tiny thumb-pad, turning it so he could see the picture that popped up.

"Oze-kun?" Juli Bahana's voice came. Ikumi Fainally got the card turned, although it was twisting his wrist painfully. "Are you on the floor!"

"Fell outta bed," he said cheerfully. "What's going on? Is Kouji up yet?"

"Yes, yes he is. How'd you guess?"

"You said you'd call when he did."

"Yes, I did. Oze-kun?" Ikumi had twisted his arm back to it's normal position and was trying to extracate himself from his mess of blankets, which focused the viewer on his card to his room and the cieling.

"Sorry, Juli!" he called, shaking the last sheet from his foot. "Can I see him?"

"Of course. Just, be careful. He's not in a good mood. He snapped at me when I took his statement."

_I'd be cranky too_, Ikumi thought, _after all that_. "Thanks Juli!" he said. "Later!" And he thumbed the comlink closed, before she got a shot of him in his boxers.

Ikumi dressed quickly, throwing on sweatpants and a tanktop, and slipped on sandals as he headed out the door. He must of been quite a sight, hopping down the hallways, trying to buckle his sandals as he went along, with his dark silver hair sticking up all over the place and pink pillowcase creases imbedded in his cheek. He didn't care. Kouji was awake! He was going to be okay!

* * *

"Kouji?" Ikumi called, sticking his head in the door of I-bay 3. "You up?"

"Yeah," Kouji's voice called listlessly.

"I'm coming in," he announced, and popped in the door. He closed it gently behind him. "Hi," he said, suddenly awkward. "I... came to see you."

"Thank you."

"Do you want... to talk about it?"

"No. I already gave my statement to Juli."

"Yeah. She mentioned that."

Kouji turned to look at him for the first time, his eyes flickering and his brow furrowed in anger. "Oh? Did she tell you that George died, too?"

"I knew," Ikumi said, nearly choking on the words. "I'm sorry, Kouji. I... I didn't make it in time! If I'd come sooner..." He collapsed into a chair and leaned heavily into his hands, his palms supporting his head, and hiding his suddenly teary eyes.

"Ikumi..."

The grey haired boy looked up, his face contorted with misery. "This isn't the first time I've failed someone when they needed me. I don't want to see anyone die, but I'm always too late. I can't protect anyone! Not you, not McCartney... not even my sister... It's my fault! Kouji, I'm sorry!" Tears spilled from his green eyes, and he leaned back in his chair, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Ikumi! Listen to me!" Kouji said sharply. "Ikumi, it's not your fault. I won't let you take the blame onto yourself. We're both responsible, but... it's that man's fault."

"You're not making sense."

"I've thought about it, a little, and I mean it. If we'd done things differently, things would be different, right? But it's not our fault. It's his fault. And the Zwei and the Guardians will get him."

Ikumi snorted. The Guardians were a crack group of older students who patrolled the ship because there weren't enough real teachers or police. Half of them would wet themselves with fear if they ever saw a man with glowing eyes, and Ikumi said so.

"Still, they're our best chance. We have to trust them. Right?"

Ikumi nodded dully. There had to be something he could do. But what? As he looked at his friend, sitting in a hospital bed with his right arm in a sling, he saw the bandage on his neck as if for the first time. There would be a bitemark under there, he was certain.

But what could any of them do, against a vampire?

* * *

Cliff Cay, one of the nurses, had announced Kouji well enough to return to his room. "Make sure you keep ice on that arm," she said in her husky voice as she tucked a cold pack of ice into his sling. "Sleep in the sling if you have to, but don't move your arm, don't twist your wrist, and basically don't use that arm at all. Got it?"

Kouji nodded. He had written instructions and more medication than he'd ever thought a strained elbow would need. Ikumi held it all for him as he hovered over his shoulder.

"I'll call you when your test results are in, Kouji. If you have any pain, anything at all, come to the Infirmary right away."

"Yes, Nurse Cay. I will," Kouji replied.

"And you!" She turned to Ikumi. "You help him, okay. Take care of him."

"Of course!" Ikumi put an arm around Kouji's good shoulder, pulling him close. "I'll take good care of him."

Cliff smiled and waved them out of the I-bay. When they were gone, she pulled her ID card from her pocket and opened a com-link.

A moment later, Juli Bahana answered her call. "Bahana here. Hello, Nurse Cay."

"Hello Sub-Captain. You'd asked me to contact you about Kouji?"

"Yes, yes! What is it?"

"I just sent him back to his room."

"Already! But, when they brought him in, they thought that arm was broken!"

"Only a strain on the elbow, really. The leg was only twisted; didn't even need crutches. The only real problem area is the mark on his neck, but that will heal. He's in almost as good shape as Ikumi."

"Amazing... Is there anything else?" Cliff paused.

"The analysis on his blood isn't back yet. Those things take time. But he left here with Ikumi. He was ready to carry him, if he needed!"

"Good. Oze-kun will take care of him. They've been close since they arrived here, if I remember correctly."

"You do." Cliff flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Do you want me to contact you when his results are in?"

"Yes. Thank you. I really need the hand..."

"Get back to work, then, Captain," Cliff scolded and chuckled. She closed the comlink to Juli's nervous giggle.

Cliff shoved her card into a pocket and ran a hand through her thick hair. Why did blood tests always take so damn long? You'd think with all the improvements in medical technology, they'd find a better -faster- way... She sighed. Some things would never change, no matter how far man got into space.

* * *

**After-notes**: And here we encounter one of our majorly AU elements, Cliff the nurse. Although I've changed many name spellings since the US version came out, I genuinely believe that the name "Criff" is supposed to be "Cliff," so I will continue to use Cliff.

Anyways, to clarify for those who may have questions, I am using the second journey organization, where the Zwei are officially in charge of the ship, with Lucson as the nominal captain and Juli as his Sub-Captain to help him out. However, I have Faina and Kouji working on the bridge, for the admittedly shallow reason that they make good bridge-bunnies and go-betweens for the Zwei and the student populace. Cliff is not only in the nursing program, but is now a registered nurse, to have a familiar face in the infirmary for all of us. Still have questions? Feel free to ask.


	3. So I Let Him Eat Me

Sacrificial Doll  
Part 3- So I Let Him Eat Me

A Ryvius fic by Elise

Rating: R  
Warnings: Vampires, blood, yaoi. Oh, and AU. With slight spoilers. Maybe.  
Pairings: Ikukou (IkumixKouji), Kouji+Aoi, Ikumi+Kozue?  
Disclaimer: Ryvius is property of Sunrise Entertainment. And Bandai. Anyways, not me. I make nothing from this.  
Summary: Piloting student Kouji Aiba is bitten by a vampire, and his friend Ikumi promises to protect him- against himself, if need be.

Notes:  
Caring for and feeding a would-be vampire. Calming the public. Researching religion. Assembling an arsenal. Making sexual innuendos in front of someone's brother. All in a day's work for Ikumi Oze, Vampire Hunter!

* * *

When Kouji and Ikumi reached their room, Ikumi put Kouji to bed, despite his protests, and started on his back-logged email. Regular students didn't have access to the comlink channels, not even the elite VG team like Ikumi, so they relied on their room computers and good old e-mail. Ikumi sat at he and Kouji's shared machine and went to work.

There were three messages from Kozue, his nominal girlfriend. The first one complained that he hadn't been to lunch, the second was concerned about the rumors about the attack, and the third one yelled at him for disappearing when she was worried about him. Ikumi made a face at the monitor. Kozue was a sweet girl, but very temperamental. At least, that was the accepted term. Spoiled was closer to the truth, but Ikumi liked her anyways. She was cute, and liked him a lot.

Then was the message from Housen, who never wrote to him. She was Kouji's childhood friend, and seemed to view Ikumi as "Kouji's roommate". That was okay. He thought of her as "Kozue's friend" most of the time. She was only writing to him because he would know when Kouji was out of the infirmary.

He also had a message from Gran McDaniel, telling him that they were adding a couple people to the Vital Guarder program. Ikumi nodded to himself. Training back-ups was good; things happened, and when you only had four students running a machine that required four people to function, anything that happened would be bad. He sent a quick reply to Gran saying that he didn't care, just mail him when his next training was.

Then he cracked his knuckles and got to work.

**Ryva-intranet Create Mail**  
TO: housen-a, miyabe-a, izumi-k, chaiprapt-n, aiba-y  
FROM: oze-i  
SUBJECT: Kouji-kun and a nap  
Hey gang, I'm sure you all heard the announcement on the attack? Don't get worried, but Kouji was hurt. He's fine now- just a hitch in his elbow- and he's here resting. Hear that? RESTING. Which means the first one of you to skulk to our door asking after him is going to get a boot to the head. He'll make his entrance when he's good and ready. So let him have his nappy. We'll see you all at dinner and you can fuss over him then.  
Luv from Kouji- Ikumi  
P.S. This means you, Housen!  
P.P.S. Sorry about earlier, Kozue. I was a little busy down at the I-bay.  
P.P.P.S. C'mon, Yuki. I know you care deep down. 

Ikumi grinned to himself. That should sufficiently embarass all involved, and get the message across. He hit send.

He glanced over at Kouji. The boy was propped up on some pillows, asleep, with his head lolled onto one shoulder. His mouth was open and he was starting to drool.

"Oh, Kouji," Ikumi murmured. "This is too good! You're lucky I'm not that type of guy... Otherwise, I'd have my camera out so fast..." He paused. "Who am I kidding? I _am_ that type of guy!" And he went for his camera.

* * *

Somewhere on board the ship, a woman in a pink pleather outit giggled to herself. The small group of boys she happened to be passing wavered between asking out the good-looking girl and backing away slowly because she was laughing to herself.

* * *

"Stupid Oze!" Aoi yelled at her computer. Kozue peered up at her from where she sat.

"Ikumi? What about him?"

"He sent everyone an email, saying not to go see Kouji because he was napping and he didn't want him disturbed."

"So?"

"So! Read the thing!"

Kozue got up and stood behind Aoi to read over her shoulder. "Ikumi!" she whined. "That's embarrassing! How could you? Ooh, I'll boot _him_ in the head!"

"I thought you liked him?"

"Of course," Kozue huffed. "But that doesn't mean I can let him get away with embarrassing us like this. Make an entrance! Ikumi, you moron!"

* * *

Kouji poked at his dinner. After his nap, Aoi and Kozue had insisted on joining him and Ikumi for a meal. But he didn't want to eat. The sight and smell of steak turned his stomach.

"Kouji, you're not eating!" Aoi scolded. "You need your strength."

"I'm not hungry."

"Kouji!" He shoved some of the meat into his mouth and chewed, trying not to gag.

"I think he needs juice," Kozue said.

"Whatever for?"

"Well, when you give blood, don't they give you juice? I think Aiba-kun should have juice, and not that fatty steak." She looked at him, tilting her head. "You look kinda green, Aiba-kun. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine... I just want to go to sleep..." He stood, leaning on the table to steady himself.

"I'll go with you!" Aoi announced, and hurried to his side as he walked back to his room.

"Hey, Ikumi?" Kozue said hesitantly after they disappeared out the doorway. "What's really going on?"

Ikumi sighed. "I wish I knew..."

* * *

Yuki glared in his brother's direction all through dinner. Cullen eventually gave up talking to him, and turned her headphones on. His eyes narrowed as he watched Kouji and Aoi leave. "Stupid brother," he muttered.

"What?" Cullen asked, blinking at him. "Did you say something?"

"No," Yuki snapped.

"Oh. Good. Because I was ignoring you."

* * *

Ikumi opened the door quietly. He'd stayed behind, talking with Kozue, and he didn't want to wake up Kouji.

His roommate was asleep, tucked securely under his blankets. Ikumi smiled to himself. He looked so young, like he was still a little boy. Like someone Ikumi could protect.

_Goodnight, Kouji_, he thought, and pulled back his own blankets.

* * *

He rubbed absently at his eyes and sat up. What time is it? and he reached for his ID card, thumbing the pad to display the time. 2:47 AM. Kouji groaned and flopped back onto his pillows. He was wide awake, and very hungry. He rolled over on his side and tried to go back to sleep.

It didn't work. He couldn't even keep his eyes closed. So he stared.

Ikumi had left the computer on, and it's glow lit the room slightly. He could make out Ikumi's sleeping face, looking pale and drawn in the light. The grey-haired boy stirred in his sleep, turning his face away and exposing his neck. Kouji swallowed roughly. The sight of Ikumi's bare neck reminded him that he was hungry. There was a vein just under that tanned skin... A vein full of warm, coppery blood, much better than that over-cooked steak from dinner...

Kouji slid out from under his blankets and crossed the room, ignoring the cold floor under his feet. He leaned over Ikumi, his lips brushing his neck softly, savoring the warmth.

"Ko... ji..."

Kouji started at the sound of his name. His eyes widened. I just... I almost... Ikumi! But he fancied that he could see the vein, the warm blood just out of his reach... He leaned down again, his teeth bared. He felt the skin give under his teeth, and tasted the skin.

Ikumi pulled away and struck him at the same time. He pulled off his eyemask that he habitually slept in and put a hand to his neck. "K-Kouji! What are you doing!"

"Ikumi... I..."

"Shit!" Kouji jumped backwards even more than when Ikumi slapped him. "I should have known!"

"Wha-what?" Kouji blinked. Ikumi turned his deep green eyes on him, pulling his hand from his neck.

"I should have known! The vampire bit you, didn't he? I should have known you'd be turning..." Ikumi drew his knees up to his chest. "We'll have to find him, and make him tell us how to stop it. I'll destroy him, if I have to." He said this sadly, like he regretted what he may do. "But we have to keep you from turning into one of them before you start getting hungry."

"I'm already starving," the other boy laughed nervously. Ikumi just stared at him, thinking. After a long pause that made Kouji squirm under his gaze, Ikumi tilted his head away and pulled down his collar, exposing his neck.

"Ikumi, what are you doi-"

"Shhhh..." Ikumi said softly, keeping his head cocked. "Go ahead, Kouji. I'll give you enough so you won't starve. Do you think you can drink just a little?" He looked at Kouji out of the corner of his eyes. Kouji paused, nodded slowly, and stepped forward. He crawled onto Ikumi's bed, leaning over the offered neck. He ran a hand under the collar, pushing away Ikumi's hand. His lips brushed his neck and he felt him tremble. Kouji ran his tongue over his lips nervously. He was so close he could smell the slight remnant of his cologne from that morning, and although it turned his stomach yet again, he could feel his skin and almost taste the blood that waited for him. _Ikumi_... His partner's name ran through his thoughts as he bared his teeth.

His instincts led him to the veins, but his brain reminded him 'Not too deep. Don't hurt Ikumi too much.' Ikumi hissed in pain as Kouji used his incisors to break the skin, and he almost drew away. But he could taste the first drops, hot and coppery on his tongue, and he moved in closer. He didn't know when he yanked on Ikumi's pajama top and popped the first button off, or when he pulled him into his arms, but it seemed all too soon when Ikumi started murmuring "Okay, okay. Stop. Kouji, stop. I'm dizzy, and it hurts. Kouji! Kouji, stop!"

He raised his head with a disappointed whimper. Ikumi seemed tired and pale already. He made a small sound in his throat and rested his forehead against Ikumi's cheek.

"I'm sorry," Ikumi said softly. He put an arm around Kouji and stroked his hair. "It hurts really bad. I got scared."

"No, don't be sorry. It's me."

"Not for long," the grey-haired boy said with a sudden anger. "We'll get him. We'll get him, Kouji, and then you can eat something besides me."

Kouji sighed. "It sounds dirty when you say it like that..."

"What! You pervert!" But his hand never stopped smoothing his hair.

* * *

Ikumi leaned against the wall, waiting patiently for the person he wanted to exit the bridge. He pulled at the neck of his sweater. It was making his bite-mark itch.

Finally she walked out, ignoring him and walking down the hall. He fell into step beside her.

"Hey, Shinozaki," he called to her after a moment.

"Oh, Oze-kun!" She turned to him, startled. "I'm sorry. I didn't notice you!"

"Preoccupied?"

"A little," she admitted. Faina started walking again, giving him room to stay beside her. "Everyone on the bridge is out of their minds with worry about Kouji."

"He's sleeping alot," Ikumi said quickly. He didn't like the way Faina said Kouji's name. It was too much like an embrace.

"That's good." She smiled softly. She was pretty, Ikumi admitted, but Kouji had him- and Aoi, of course. He didn't need anyone else mucking things up.

"Look, Shinozaki, I came to you for a reason," he said sharply. "We think it's a vampire, and I need some... you know... religious stuff. You were the first one I thought of."

"Vampires are an Earth thing, Oze-kun. You know, Christian. I'm from Titania. We follow the Sacred Mother Arne there. It's a bit different."

"You mean, you don't have crucifixes and holy water and crap?"

"No. Just prayers and guidance."

"Fuck."

"Oze-kun!"

"Ah, sorry! I forgot I was in a lady's presence. Forgive me?" And he smiled winsomely, his green eyes sparkling. Faina laughed softly. That smile never failed him.

"All I can do is teach you our litany again adversity," she finally said. "But with all the people on this ship, someone's bound to be a Christian, right?"

* * *

"This is pathetic."

Kouji nodded in agreement. Ikumi had come back to the room that afternoon with an armful of paraphernalia collected from the other students. None of it was useful. He'd set out hoping for crucifixes and holy water, and got-

"A cross made of popsicle sticks from Nicks' little brother, a kid's version of the Bible, a bottle of fairy dust... How the heck are we supposed to fight a vampire with glitter!" Ikumi growled. "Doesn't anyone on this ship have a blessed crossbow?"

"This isn't Sunnydale, Ikumi. We aren't supposed to _need_ things like crossbows. I think they're illegal."

"Whatever. How are we supposed to kill a vampire without tons of wooden weapons?"

Kouji just looked at him sadly. "I don't know..."

"Oooohhhh, don't look like that! There has to be something I can do!" Ikumi started fidgeting with the popsicle stick cross. "Well, at least this is a start. Here," and he shoved it towards Kouji. "I want you to keep this on you until I get a better one from somewhere."

"Ikumi..."

"Don't argue! I've got to protect you somehow, right? Well, this is step one."

"I don't want you to protect me!"

Ikumi blinked at his sudden outburst. "What?"

"I said I don't want you to protect me," Kouji said, a little sullenly. "I want to protect myself. And... and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't get hurt," Ikumi assured him. "Because neither one of us is going near that thing until I get some massive weaponry!" He grinned.

"Ikumi..." Kouji sighed, his shoulders slumping. He wasn't going to win this one. How could he admit that he was afraid? For the both of them.

* * *

VG training was boring. The team hadn't noticed yet, but even Neya was sitting up on top of the Real Model with her chin resting on her hands, her heels idly kicking the metal robot. Gran was giving the basics to the newbies, so the original team sat around and talked. Well, Ikumi, Marco, and Rally talked. Yuki sat there with his arms crossed over his chest and glared at the rest of the room.

"You know I don't believe that you don't care," Ikumi said casually, sitting next to Yuki. When Yuki didn't reply, he continued. "About Kouji, I mean. You may be able to pretend you don't care to everyone else, but you put too much effort into hating him to not care completely. Got me? So stop pretending."

Yuki turned to him, the full weight of his glare falling upon Ikumi. Ikumi didn't flinch. He was getting used to it.

"Go away."

"Nope. I know you're dying to ask if he's okay."

"I'm not."

"How can anyone with a Brother Complex not want to know about their Big Bro?"

"Go away."

"Give it up, Oze," Rally sighed. "Aiba doesn't want to talk."

"Understatement of the century," Marco said. Yuki glared at them, and them went back to staring at the room in general.

"So what happened to your neck, Oze? You and Kozue finally getting somewhere?"

"Hm?" He touched his neck, feeling the scab. "Oh. That. Forgot about it," he laughed.

"You guys can go for the day!" Gran called suddenly from the pilot's chair. The back-up operators were all getting up and heading for the locker rooms.

"Free at last," Marco grinned.

Just before they reached the locker room, Yuki grabbed Ikumi's arm.

"Did Kozue really do that?" he demanded, pointing to Ikumi's neck.

"No," he admitted. "Why?"

"She isn't the biting type. I want to know what's going on."

"How do you know she's not a biter? You barely know her name." Ikumi scowled at him.

"I know her type. They blush and giggle and pretend to be embarrassed before they blab to their friends the day after. They don't leave marks like that." He let go of Ikumi's arm and stood up straight. "Besides, that's not a love-bite. That's a fucking gnaw-mark."

"You are only partially right," Ikumi said coldly, his eyes narrowed. "This is indeed a real bite mark. But I let him do it, because I love him. Therefore- love bite. And Kozue may giggle and blush, but she doesn't blab!"

"Way to get defensive, Ikumi!" a girl's voice laughed. Cullen stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips and her eyes twinkling.

"How long have you been there?" Yuki growled.

"Just for the last part. Why? Am I interrupting something good?"

"We were just talking about my love-bite!" Ikumi said, suddenly happy again. "It turns out Yuki is insatiably curious about my extracurricular activities."

"Oh really?" She turned a level gaze on the dark-haired boy. "Trying to live vicariously through your brother's friends, Yuki?" He glared at her. "Oh, stop that! Your face will freeze that way. Well, Ikumi, tell your girlfriend to stop being so mean. It'll leave a scar if she keeps breaking the skin."

"But that was the point..." They both stared at him in disbelief.

"What, is she a vampire? I thought you were dating that cute little girl with the pigtails." Cullen cocked an eyebrow at him. "You're not a two-timer, are you?"

"We're not dating officially."

"She seems to think so. I suggest you wear a turtleneck. You certainly have enough of them."

"You said 'him'." Yuki interrupted. "'Him' who?"

"Kouji," Ikumi said simply. "He was hungry. So I let him eat me."

Yuki's eyes widened. Cullen just grimaced. "Waaaayyy too much information... I'm out. I'll see you later, Yuki." She waved as she walked off, muttering to herself.

"Yuki? Anybody home?" Ikumi peered into Yuki's eyes.

"Stop that," he snapped. "My brother did that to you?"

Ikumi nodded. He grinned inwardly. He enjoyed antagonizing Yuki, but actually getting him interested? That was beyond his expectations.

"You made my brother gay? How could you do that! He belongs with Aoi!" Yuki suddenly slammed him up against the wall.

"Whoa! Calm down there!" Ikumi yelled. Yuki was NOT amusing when he got physical. "I said I let him eat me! He got bit by a vampire! He drinks blood!"

"You're insane."

"Sometimes I wish I was. But it's true." Yuki stared at him. "The Zwei are trying to keep it quiet until they know what's really going on. But I know. He was starving, so I let him drink from me the other night."

"Like a fucking Anne Rice novel."

"This is no Lestat, Yuki. I saw the vampire. This is no romantic Child of the Night, no Brat-Prince or whatever. It's a killer. And he's turning Kouji into one."

"Fuck."

"No thank you."

"Can't you be serious!" His fists clenched Ikumi's shirt tighter. He looked like he wanted to shake him. "Kouji... You tell me he's turning into a monster, expect me to believe it, and then make jokes?"

"Don't judge the way I am," he said cheerfully.

"You're insane."

Ikumi stared into his eyes for a long moment, his face sober. "Okay, maybe I am. But at least I'm trying to protect him. At least I can admit I care. That's more than I can say for you. And you call yourself a brother... I thought you'd want to know. I've told you. Now let me go. I have to go check on Kouji." He brushed Yuki's hands off of him, and strode down the hall, leaving Yuki staring after him.

"Big brother..."

* * *

More Notes: Yay! I got to use "Don't judge the way I am" in a fic! I'm almost as happy as when I used "Fuck me stupid" in a story (not that that particular piece of work is suitable for the light of day...)! Ikumi's so much fun. 


	4. Inconclusive Results

Sacrificial Doll  
Part 4- Inconclusive Results

A Ryvius fic by Elise

Rating: R  
Warnings: Vampires, blood, yaoi. Oh, and AU. With slight spoilers. Maybe.  
Pairings: Ikukou (IkumixKouji), Kouji+Aoi, Ikumi+Kozue?  
Disclaimer: Ryvius is property of Sunrise. This fic is brought to you by the number 4 and the letter V. And the word Profitless.  
Summary: Piloting student Kouji Aiba is bitten by a vampire, and his friend Ikumi promises to protect him- against himself, if need be.

Cullen's turn to do the intro:  
"I can't believe it. Yuki's actually... showing he cares!" Cullen frantically digs around in her tent. "I need to record this somehow..."  
Ikumi looks a little sullen. "It's only a little bit."  
"Still, that's a start."  
"I can take care of Kouji myself," Ikumi full-on pouts.  
Cullen of course rolls her eyes. "Sure. Whatever you say..."

* * *

Kouji sat up late, watching Ikumi sleep and quietly sharpening stakes. He didn't know where Ikumi had gotten the wood, but then, he didn't know where he'd gotten the crossbow, either. He suspected Nicks was involved, though.

Ikumi stirred in his sleep, and Kouji stilled his knife, afraid the soft sounds of his whittling was disturbing him. He thought Ikumi didn't sleep enough.

"Kouji?"

That wasn't Ikumi's voice. Kouji looked at the doorway to see a familiar silhouette. "Yuki!" He clamped his hands over his mouth, alarmed at the noise he'd made.

"Can I come in?" Yuki asked from the doorway. He sounded a little petulant. As always.

"Y-yeah, just be quiet. Ikumi's asleep," Kouji said in a whisper. Yuki crossed the room and stood in front of him.

"Did you do that to his neck?" That was it. No preamble. No 'How are you doing?'. Typical Yuki.

"I..."

"He said you did. That you're a vampire." Yuki's brow furrowed, and he glared at Kouji, as if it were somehow his fault.

"He told you?" He leaned forward, his voice raising a little.

"Said he thought I should know. So it's true." Yuki's face softened. "I thought he'd gone nuts."

"I think we both have..." Kouji muttered, thinking about the popsicle stick cross that now resided in his jacket pocket. Yuki just grunted in reply.

"Hn." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well, if you get hungry... You don't just have to rely on him." And he turned and left.

Kouji stared after him for a moment. "Why me?" he whined, and drew his knees to his chest.

* * *

Ikumi and Kouji began their search the next night.

"We haven't heard a thing in a week. Do you think he's still around?"

"Kouji, we're on a ship out in space. Where could he have gone?"

"It's... just wishful thinking." Ikumi turned to look at his partner then. Kouji looked pale and drawn. He slept too much, couldn't stomach very much normal food... He looked like hell.

"I know, Kouji. I want this to be over too. But we can't just stop. You can't live like this. You have to eat something besides me."

"I really wish you'd stop phrasing it that way... It sounds so dirty."

"Yeah... Yuki's girlfriend thinks we're gay."

"What!" Kouji stopped in his tracks, his face red and his eyes huge. "What did you say!"

"Well, we were talking about my neck- which still hasn't healed completely, thank you- and let it slip that a guy did it. Yuki pounced on that, by the way. Is he observant or just a pervert?" Kouji didn't answer. He just glared. He tried to be intimidating, but Ikumi had seen Kouji fight. He had nothing to be scared of.

"_Any_ways," he continued, "I told them you ate me, and Cullen took it the wrong way. So did Yuki, but _he_ stuck around for me to explain."

"That explains the visit from him," Kouji sighed. "But! How could you say that! You know what people will think! Ikumi..." His shoulders slumped.

"Kouji..." Ikumi reached for him.

"What am I gonna tell Aoi?"

Ikumi snatched his hand away. All he thought of was that girl. Who had been with him through this? He was barely speaking to her. He couldn't even tell her the truth! Who was going to have a nice little scar on their neck for the rest of their life? Not Aoi. Granted, she probably would let Kouji if she knew... But she didn't and...

_And I'm being stupid. I promised to protect him. That's not the same as what he's got with her. So stop being a moron, Ikumi, and get back to work!_

"C'mon," he said to Kouji. "Cullen isn't a gossip. Aoi'll never know if you don't want her to. Okay?" Kouji nodded. "Why don't we head back? I don't think we're getting much accomplished." He led Kouji back to their room.

* * *

"Idiots," Yuki muttered from the shadows. He'd followed the pair from the moment he'd seen them sneaking around a corner into E-19, a weird bulge in Ikumi's jacket that looked suspiciously like a crossbow. Neither had noticed him, but Yuki walked very quietly when he wanted to. The only one who saw him was the sphix, Neya, but she wasn't letting on, so Yuki believed himself completely unobserved.

Ikumi and Kouji were trying to do everything themselves. It was obvious that they would fail. They needed something more powerful than Nicks's home-made crossbow.

Yuki was certain that what they needed, was him.

* * *

Cliff Cay read the papers in her hands three times, and still couldn't believe what they said.

Kouji's bloodwork was back from the lab, finally. But even with the suspicious reports, Kouji and Ikumi's testimony, and Lucson's suspicions, she hadn't expected this.

"I have to contact the Captain," Cliff muttered, and reached for her ID card.

* * *

Juli and Lucson stood fidgetting as Nurse Cay read them bits of the bloodtest report. Finally, Lucson burst.

"What does it mean in English?" he bellowed.

"Kouji Aiba," Cliff started, "is a parasitic lifeform that must feed off blood. You were right the first time, Captain Houjou. He is a vampire."

"Ha!" he said triumphantly. "I was right! See that, Juli! My instincts were right! I... I'm going to cry..."

"How could this happen?" Juli began. "We need more information."

"Noone's seen the thing that bit Aiba-kun since the attack a week ago," Cliff said. "Noone's come in with injuries like that. Neither Kouji nor the original... thing... have assaulted anyone in that time."

"You don't think Aiba-kun would..." Juli's voice trailed off as Cliff nodded.

"Captain, Kouji needs blood to survive. It's a hunger for it at first. He might be holding it off now, but the tests show that his blood requires the blood of another person. Soon, he'll need to drink. And it will only get worse when he does."

"Is there any way to stop it!"

Cliff hung her head. "Actually..."

"Oh God, no!"

"...those tests haven't gotten back yet."

"Wha- For the love of- Argh!" Lucson sputtered. Juli had to agree.

* * *

"Ikumi, what am I going to do!"

Ikumi glared at his roommate with chagrin. Kouji was turning into a vampire. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, hungered for human blood, and he was upset over what his girlfriend thought about something she would never know about.

"For the last time. Aoi and Cullen don't talk to each other. Cullen barely talks to anyone, besides Yuki! And Yuki certainly won't tell her anything. Aoi will never know!"

"Never know what?"

Kouji and Ikumi turned to the door. It was Aoi, of course, with Kozue at her side.

"Hey girls!" Ikumi said cheerfully. Aoi gave him a level stare.

"What will I never know?"

"That I told Yuki and Cullen about Kouji's Superman Underoos," Ikumi lied smoothly.

"What?" Kouji stuttered, his face turning bright red. "I do _not_ have Superman Underoos!"

"Sorry. Batman."

"Ikumi!"

Aoi sighed while Kozue suppressed a giggle. "Since it's obvious you're fine," Aoi said, "why don't you two stop bickering and come to dinner with us?"

"Yeah, Ikumi!" Kozue added. "You haven't eaten with us in _days_!" Kozue didn't seem to notice how her companions flinched at the pitch of her whine. She just glommed onto Ikumi's arm.

"Who can argue with that?" he said. "Let's go." He grinned at Kozue, and they led the small procession to the cafeteria.

* * *

Kouji picked at his dinner, telling Aoi that he was still full from lunch and that's why he wasn't eating. He was starving, but he couldn't choke down his salad. It was better than other things, though. He couldn't eat anything that was cooked anymore. He and Ikumi had had sashimi the last four days running.

A sudden bleep startled them all. "Who's beeping?" Ikumi said, looking around. They all peered at their ID cards.

"It's me," Kouji said, thumbing open a comlink. "Juli!" he cried, startled by Juli Bahana's face in the tiny window. She looked somber.

"Aiba-kun, I think... You should come down to I-Bay 4 as soon as you can. Nurse Cay has your bloodtest results."

"I... I will. I'll come now." Juli's face blipped off the card as he thumbed the connection closed.

"What was that?" Aoi asked, holding her fork.

"Sub-Captain Bahana. My bloodtest is back, and they want me down in the I-Bay," he explained as he stood.

"Well, get down there! Don't keep them waiting!" Aoi scolded. Kozue nodded.

Ikumi just looked at him. "I'll take care of things," he said softly. Kouji smiled and set off down the hall.

* * *

He didn't like the looks on their faces from the second he stepped into I-Bay 4. Juli looked worried, more worried than normal. She was playing with her bangs, the way she did when something really bothered her. Lucson looked more frightened than anything else. And Cliff was chewing on her bottom lip.

"Bad news, huh?" he said, his shoulders slumping.

"Kouji..." Juli said softly. "Your bloodtest is back. It's... not normal."

"What's wrong with me?" he looked at the nurse, his eyes hard.

Cliff brushed her hair over her shoulder before she answered. "The tests say that your blood requires other blood. It's developed some parasitic qualities-"

"I'm turning into a vampire," he said, cutting her off. He stared at her for a moment.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Can you fix it?"

"I don't know," Cliff admitted. "They're doing more tests to check, but there are no results yet." She paused. "Have you... felt any effects?"

"I haven't killed anyone."

"We know that!" Juli said. "We're only concerned for you! Aiba-kun, we want to help!"

"Then get those tests back soon," he said, his resolve fading. He felt very tired. "Because I'm hungry." He turned and left. He really wanted to sleep right now.

The trio stared after him a moment. Lucson finally straightened and put his hands on his hips. "That went well!"

The two women turned to him, and glared.

* * *

Ikumi was pretending to study when Kouji got back from the infirmary meeting. He looked at his roommate over the top of his book.

"Judging from the way you just came in here and collapsed," he said, "I'd say your meeting didn't go well."

Kouji sighed and pulled himself all the way onto his bed. "My tests even say I'm a vampire, Ikumi. And I don't even care. I just... so tired."

"Oh, Kouji..." Ikumi put his book down and went to sit beside the other boy. "I'll find him. I looked a little while you were gone, but there's no sign anywhere. He hasn't shown his nasty glowing eyes anywhere on the ship in over a week. But I'll find him. I promise!" He brushed Kouji's hair from his face.

Kouji smiled wanly. "Thank you. I want to help you, but right now, I'm very tired. I think... I'll sleep for a bit." He kicked off his shoes and curled up on his side, still dressed. He was asleep in moments.

"I WILL protect you, Kouji," Ikumi said, brushing his bangs from his forehead again.

"You won't be alone," a familiar voice said from the door.

"AH!" Ikumi cried out, nearly falling off the bed. "When did everyone stop knocking?"

"Hello to you, too," Yuki growled.

"Don't start, Yuki. He just fell asleep, and I don't like waking him."

Yuki strode over to stand next to the bed. "He looks like shit. Have you been taking care of him?"

"Of course! The best I can!"

"I don't think it's good enough. You should let Aoi take care of him. They belong with each other anyways."

Ikumi glared at the dark-haired boy, although he didn't look away from his brother. "You're really tiresome, you know that? Nobody _belongs_ with anyone. It's up to their hearts to decide."

"I think their hearts are set on each other. They have been since we were little." Yuki turned to Ikumi then. "You should let Aoi take care of him, if you're going to go out looking for the vampire."

"How do you know..."

"I've seen you. You don't sneak very well."

"I wasn't trying to sneak."

"Whatever. You're very easy to follow."

"Are you a professional stalker, now? Geez. I had no idea you were so talented," Ikumi said sarcastically.

Yuki glared at him. "Shut up."

"Yeah, yeah," Ikumi replied, waving his hand in dismissal. Yuki was getting on his nerves. "Did you come for a reason, or just to annoy me?"

Yuki looked like he wanted to strangle him, but merely ground his teeth. "I came to see my brother. I'm protecting him, too. Obviously he needs someone besides you to."

Ikumi clenched his fists. "Well, you saw him. Now let him sleep." Ikumi's thoughts whirled as Yuki looked at Kouji again. _What I wouldn't give to be able to punch you now! Get out, Yuki! I can protect him! I can!_

_Oh God... Big sister, I'm so sorry..._

Yuki left the room, shooting one more glare at him over his shoulder.

_Kouji... I'll protect you..._


	5. A Little Drink

Sacrificial Doll  
Part 5- A Little Drink

A Ryvius fic by Elise

Rating: R  
Warnings: Vampires, blood, boy-boy stuff. Oh, and AU. With slight spoilers. Maybe.  
Pairings: Ikukou (IkumixKouji), YukixKouji hints of you look hard enough  
Disclaimer: Ryvius is property of Sunrise. A Little Drink is a bad Anne Rice reference. Elise is an unworthy lawsuit target.  
Summary: Piloting student Kouji Aiba is bitten by a vampire, and his friend Ikumi promises to protect him- against himself, if need be.

Notes:  
This was the last chapter up on before my insane re-editting, uploaded originally on March 18, 2004. Only took two years to re-edit ; ;  
Anyways!  
Shameless shounen-ai. Mostly Ikukou. What can I say; that's part of why I'm writing this.

* * *

Kouji woke in the middle of the night again. He hated being so tired during the day. It meant he woke up in the night all the time. But at least he wouldn't be hungry for a little while if he slept.

It was the hunger that woke him up tonight.

He stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore his stomach. It had stopped gurgling days ago, but there was a continual ache in his middle. Anything that used to be remotely edible made him want to throw up, and even the thought of blood made him queasy. He'd starve to death soon.

"Ikumi?" he called softly. He heard Ikumi snort, as if startled in his sleep. He called again. "Ikumi?"

"Wha? Kouji?" The grey-haired boy sat up and pushed his eyemask to the top of his head. "Wha's'it?" he mumbled.

"Ikumi, I... No. It's nothing."

"Hn. Wouldn'a woke me 'f was nothin'. Spill it."

"I'm really hungry."

Ikumi sat up straight. "Do you need to drink?"

"I think I should. I'm... really hungry."

Ikumi's head lolled on his shoulder, and he seemed to growl at himself. He reached out to Kouji, though. "Come here. 'M too sleepy to move."

Kouji slipped out of his bed and padded across the room. He paused for a moment, startled, as Ikumi lifted his blankets to let him in.

"Well? Don't just stand there, or 'm goin' back to sleep."

"Ah... Okay." Kouji slipped in between Ikumi's covers next to the other boy. "Um..." He looked at Ikumi.

He seemed half-asleep. Maybe more than half. His hair was mussed, and stuck up funny from being pushed askew by the eyemask. His pajamas were rumpled and his eyes heavy lidded, barely even open. Kouji licked his lips. Ikumi's head was still cocked to the side, his neck stretched to expose the vein. Kouji leaned forward, only to jump away when Ikumi's arms encircled him.

"Go ahead," Ikumi whispered as he began stroking his back reassuringly. Although his eyes were still nearly closed, his voice sounded more awake. "I'll be okay. I'll do anything for you, Kouji. I'll feed you, I'll protect you."

"I-ikumi..."

"Kouji, you'll starve if you don't. I know I should have realized it before. I'm sorry. Just... Do this for me. I want to protect you. From hunger too, if that's what it takes." He pulled Kouji closer to him. "Go ahead."

Kouji leaned towards him again, relaxing in Ikumi's arms. His lips touched his shoulder. He pulled Ikumi's pajama shirt away from his neck, moving his mouth into range. He stuck his tongue between his lips, tasting Ikumi's skin, feeling for the right spot. One hand fumbled with the buttons to Ikumi's pajama top.

His lips settled on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The artery throbbed beneath his mouth, and he wanted to tear into it, feel the hot blood gushing out... He moved away, sitting back slightly. His fingers twisted into Ikumi's shirt.

"Kouji?"

"It's nothing," he assured Ikumi quickly, before he could change his mind. He leaned close again, his mouth settling behind the spot he was just at. He could feel the wetness from his almost-kiss, and the artery still pulsed aginst his bottom lip, but Ikumi was safe. His teeth would not tear his life out. He pushed the unbuttoned shirt from Ikumi's shoulders, and sucked gently at his skin.

"Mmmm..." Ikumi purred. He held Kouji tighter, only giving a small gasp when his teeth sunk in. "Kouji..." he whispered. "I will protect you..."

Kouji didn't answer, lost in the heat of blood on his tongue, but he thought that Ikumi was the one who needed protecting.

* * *

Yuki opened the door without checking if anyone was home. He didn't care. If Kouji was in, he was in. If he wasn't, he was sneaking around with Oze like an idiot, and Yuki would find him.

The dark-haired boy looked around. Kouji and Ikumi's room was a mess, which surprised him because at home, Kouji was a borderline neat freak. There was clothes all over the floor, books lying open on the desk... Kouji's bed was unmade, the covers still rumpled from sleep. Ikumi's bed was piled high with laundry...

Yuki squinted and flicked on the light. It wasn't laundry. Ikumi was still in bed- with Kouji.

"What are you doing?" Yuki growled. He wasn't going to yell, he told himself.

"Hmmm?" Ikumi looked up groggily. "Yuki? What're you doin' here?"

"I came to see my brother. What are you doing to him!" His nasal voice hissed.

"Sleepin'," Ikumi replied, and flopped back down. Kouji moaned in protest to his movement.

"Brother!" Yuki snapped, his blue eyes narrowed. "What are you doing in Oze's bed?"

"Sleepin'," his older brother said in perfect echo of Ikumi.

"_Why_ are you in Oze's bed?" he demanded.

"Fed me. Ikumi let me eat."

Yuki stared at them for a long moment, taking in the way Kouji lay in Ikumi's arms. Boys didn't twine together like that, their bodies pressed together and their arms around each other. Yuki ignored the fact that it was Ikumi who had his arms around Kouji, with Kouji's hands against his chest. Still, Kouji shifted uncomfortably as he began to really wake up. Ikumi didn't move, just stared back, his green eyes growing clearer and harder as he became more conscious.

"Yuki..." Kouji started.

"He needs to eat," Ikumi interrupted him. "I let him feed." His neck had an ugly purplish mark, with a cut in the center that looked like it had been drained of blood. The area was perfectly clean.

Yuki scowled at Kouji. "I told you, Brother. You don't have to rely on just him. You have me. And Aoi." He glared pointedly at Ikumi.

"I... I can't tell Aoi... It's..." Kouji stuttered. "I don't want her involved! This is..."

"She needs to take care of you! Oze can't! Just look at you! You're a mess. Let Aoi take care of you."

Ikumi growled and tightened his arms around Kouji. "I can take care of Kouji. I-"

"Are you hungry?" Yuki addressed his brother, cutting the other pilot off. Kouji seemed to shrink, but he nodded slightly. Yuki sat on the bed and pulled off his shirts. "Go ahead. You need something besides that skinny pervert." He and Ikumi glared at each other, until Ikumi loosened his hold and pushed Kouji towards him. Kouji reached for his brother hesitantly.

Yuki tensed momentarily when Kouji's teeth broke his skin, but he did not cry out. Ikumi turned away, unable to watch. _Kouji_... He wrapped his blankets around himself, mostly to muffle their soft sounds. _Does Kouji always moan like that...? I can take care of him! I'm all he needs! I... I want to be the one to make him moan_... Ikumi continued to ignore them after Yuki made Kouji stop. He didn't listen to the muffled words, barely heard Kouji call his name after Yuki's footsteps faded and the door closed behind him...

They sat on Ikumi's bed in silence. "Ikumi?" Kouji shifted uncomfortably, and then moved to get up.

"Wait." Ikumi turned and grabbed his wrist. "Kouji..." The brunet looked at him with those wide blue eyes. "I... I'll still protect you. I will!"

Kouji smiled warmly. "I know, Ikumi."

"Good," the other boy said awkwardly. He let go of Kouji's wrist, and dropped his gaze. "I... I'm glad. I..." He reached out. "I want to be the one you think of."

"Hm? The one I think of?"

"Yeah. For anything. Anything at all." Ikumi gently took Kouji's pale hand. "I mean it. I want you to think of me." He looked at the hand he held. It was so pale and thin, and made his own darker hand look big and ungainly. But it was better than his eyes.

His eyes were round and blue, not very Japanese for all that he was from Japan. They were a little blood-shot from not sleeping or eating well, but still a beautiful color. And when Ikumi looked into them, he could tell that Kouji knew exactly what he meant. Kouji knew that Ikumi cared for him.

"Ikumi," Kouji whispered. "Go to bed. You'll feel better in the morning."

Kouji knew, and he was ignoring it. He was pretending nothing was different.

"Will you... stay with me?" Ikumi asked weakly. The other boy smiled and nodded slightly. Ikumi let him under the covers and wrapped his arms around him. "Goodnight, Kouji."

"Goodnight, Ikumi. Sleep well."

* * *

They attempted to patrol again a few nights later. Yuki joined them quickly, giving Ikumi a rather nasty look before turning to Kouji.

"Here," he said shortly, shoving something into Kouji's hand. "This will do you alot better than those popsicle sticks you've got in your pocket."

Ikumi narrowed his eyes. He'd gotten that cross from Nicks, whose little brother had made it in Sunday school.

Kouji opened his hand, revealing a small metal cross on a silver chain. "Ah, thank you, Yuki..." he said hesitantly. When he paused too long, Yuki grabbed the cross and clipped it around his neck for him.

"You're supposed to wear it."

"I know that."

"Then do it. I can't believe you morons are going after him with so little preparation."

"As if you're any more prepared!" Ikumi snapped. Suddenly, he found himself staring at the business end of a needlegun. "What- Yuki!"

"Yuki, no!" Kouji shouted. The dark-haired boy looked at his brother before lowering the gun.

"I won't let you die, Brother," he said sullenly. "I won't let you hurt Aoi like that." He tucked the needlegun inside his jacket. "Let's go." Kouji and Ikumi looked at each other briefly, and followed.

Yuki led them through winding corridors, dusty passages, and at one point even the cargo passages, where Ikumi had nearly gotten squished by a metal lift before he ducked out of the way. Yuki's blank look did nothing to support Kouji's statement that it was an accident.

"Stop looking at him like that, Ikumi. Yuki can't control the cargo lifts." Ikumi stopped glaring at Yuki. Kouji's voice sounded tired.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. Kouji merely nodded, and continued after Yuki.

* * *

They found nothing, as usual. Neya had watched them sadly, unnoticed, hiding above their line of vision through their search. They hadn't seen the sphix anymore than they'd seen the vampire.

Back in their room, Ikumi paced and ranted while Kouji lay on his bed, listless. "It can't have just left! We're on a spaceship out in space, dammit! Unless it can survive a vacuum…" He looked thoughtful. "Impossible," he decided, and flopped onto his bed.

Kouji looked up, his eyes half-lidded and dull. He dropped his head back down. He felt so weak… In books, vampires were always stronger. But what about those only half-turned? Would he waste away, die of starvation? Or would his body hang on until he finally cracked and killed to survive?

Funny how the only solutions involved someone's death…

He looked over at Ikumi, who was wrapped up in his blanket and mumbling, working through the problem. If anyone could find a way to save everyone, it was Ikumi.

* * *

Ikumi, for his part, was trying. But all he could think of was Yuki's grumpy expression and constant rebukes. And his sister of course. He wondered what she would think of him now.

She'd probably be disgusted. He was completely besotted- to himself, he could admit that this was the best word for it- with a guy who had a steady girlfriend.

He cut off that train off thought before it took over his mind. His maudlin' thoughts of his late sister tended to do that, at least until the maudlin' thoughts of Kouji took over.

"Okay, so your best friend has to drink blood. No big deal right?" He snorted at himself. "If we could only find the thing that did this… But where is it! Dammit!" He rolled over in bed and stared at the ceiling as if daring it to reveal the vampire.

Through his head was only one thought:

_I will protect the one I love this time._

* * *

Notes: I'm trying to keep Neya involved, but it's hard, very hard. Here's hoping things will go better with her later! 


	6. An Uneasy Confession

Sacrificial Doll  
Part 6- An Uneasy Confession

A Ryvius fic by Elise

Rating: R  
Warnings: Vampires, blood, yaoi. Oh, and AU. With spoilers.  
Pairings: IkumixKouji  
Disclaimer: If I wrote the original, you would have seen a lot more of Elina Rigby. She's cute (Not that this has anything to do with the chapter at all...)  
Summary: Piloting student Kouji Aiba is bitten by a vampire, and his friend Ikumi promises to protect him- against himself, if need be.

April 9, 2006: Finally, three years after the start, two after the last chapter, an actual _new_ chapter! I apologize to those of you who are actually reading this ;;; I am not the world's best updater.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTES.  
Please read before continuing!  
This chapter contains SUPER SPOILERS for Ikumi's past. If you don't want to know about Ikumi's issues more than I've already hinted at, then, well, you'll just have to wait to read this until you've finished the series. Sorry.

* * *

"They found a body."

Juli looked up at Stein Heigar's words. "What?"

Some of the Zwei sat in a break room in the officer's section. Juli was at the table, drinking a coffee and writing a letter to her mysterious and unwillingly-talked-about significant other, with Carabona badgering her about the details of her relationship. Brian was trying to ignore them, unsuccessfully, when Stein entered. His words had been addressed to Juli.

"The body of a female student was found by one of the patrols. She had been bled from the neck, according to the examiners, but no blood was found at the scene."

Brian and Carabona both looked pale, while Juli looked pained.

"We were too late," she said, mostly to herself. "Have you-"

"I've already doubled and armed the patrols," Stein interrupted, sensing her question.

"I should contact Aiba-kun."

"Aiba? Why?" Stein was clearly puzzled as to why the Second Class pilot should be contacted.

"Because," the sub-captain said, "He was attacked. He's involved in this."

"Juli, is there really a need to keep a lower Class student involved in what is clearly a matter for us and the higher staff?"

Juli stood and rounded on the other Zwei. Brian and Carabona backed away. "This is a matter of everyone's safety! We should be notifying the entire student body, not just one assaulted boy!" She slammed her laptop shut and took out her com-card, a grim look on her face.

Stein stayed out of her way.

* * *

Ikumi and Kouji were walking down a hall, on the way to a diagnostics training session when Kouji's card beeped. Ikumi stood a few paces away, respectfully not listening.

Kouji's face fell as the conversation progressed, and when he put his card away, the other boy rushed back to his side. "What? What is it?"

"Someone else died," Kouji said softly. Ikumi stiffened.

"No."

Kouji nodded. "Juli just heard from Stein. They found her a while ago, in one of the more remote corridors." Ikumi looked at his feet.

Kouji knew the other boy was blaming himself. Since he'd been hurt, he'd realized that beneath his happy exterior, Ikumi was troubled by what he perceived as an inability to protect the people close to him. He blamed himself for Kouji's half-vampiric state, for George McCartney's death, and now for this girl he didn't even know. Ikumi had taken everyone on the ship as his responsibility. Each and every one of them was under his protection, and each hurt was his own failure. Kouji admired Ikumi's resolve. He realized that it was hopeless to try to protect everyone on the ship, but he also realized that he wanted to help Ikumi do it.

"Are you okay to go to class?" Ikumi said, so softly Kouji wasn't sure he heard him.

"I'm fine," he said. It was a good, catch-all response.

Ikumi nodded. "Let's go, for now. Tonight, I'm taking care of things, once and for all." The steel in his voice startled Kouji.

"But…"

"This has to stop, Kouji." Ikumi looked him in the eye. "I never, ever wanted to kill, but to stop this… thing… from hurting anyone else, I will destroy it."

Kouji didn't like this Ikumi. His face was taught with tension, the laughing green eyes dark and hard. He didn't like it at all.

"Let Yuki do it," he blurted out.

"What? Why? Why that brat?"

"Because you shouldn't kill. You were meant to protect, Ikumi, not to hurt."

"I can do this!"

"Ikumi…."

"No. It hurt you. I will take care of it. Myself. Without that little prick." With that declaration, Ikumi stormed off to class, with a helpless Kouji trailing in his wake.

* * *

The girls knew something was wrong. Women were good at sensing that, and just because Kozue and Aoi were only sixteen didn't mean they were any less acute at it than a grown woman. Neither said anything through most of dinner. Aoi frowned, though, and Kozue had a small, concerned look. Finally Aoi got sick of the silence.

"What is wrong with you two!" she demanded of Kouji and Ikumi. The boys blinked and straightened in their chairs.

"What… what do you mean?" Kouji stuttered. He leaned back as far as he could, almost tipping his chair, when the girl loomed over him.

"Oze's quiet," she said. "Any idiot can tell that means something."

"Hey!" Ikumi said indignantly. She ignored him.

"I… Ah… That is…" Kouji started sweating under Aoi's intense glare. Kozue pouted in Ikumi's direction.

They grey-haired boy looked away from Kozue, and started talking. "He got beeped by the doctor-types," he lied, saying whatever came to mind. "They think he's got mono. And… maybe anemia."

Aoi immediately relaxed into her more familiar Mommy Mode. "Oh, Kouji! Why didn't you say so? People get mono."

"From kissing," Kozue put in. "Have you been messing around, Aiba?"

Kouji stuttered again. He was not helping his case. Ikumi jumped in again. "That's not necessarily true. People who haven't been kissing sickies get mono, too. It's just one of those things. Really, give the guy a break; he's vitamin-deficient."

Aoi huffed and sat back down. "I hope they gave you something." Kouji nodded quickly. "Are you taking it?"

"Yes! Do you think I'm stupid? Really, what the heck…."

Kozue laughed at that. After all, if Kouji was spouting his normal whine, what could really be wrong?

* * *

Later, the two boys sat in their room, gathering the few weapons Ikumi had gotten before.

"Why are you still hiding from Housen?" he asked Kouji suddenly.

"What?"

"You're still hiding everything from Housen. After the fuss in the beginning, you didn't want me to tell her anything. And now that the vampire stink has died down-"

"It has not died down."

"Yes, it has, Kouji. No one believes it. We're the only ones not assigned on patrols who are the least bit on the lookout. Us, and your brother." He added this part with some distaste. He'd almost been getting along with Yuki- not quite, but almost. And then the kid insisted he couldn't take care of Kouji. Well, Ikumi was going to show him. He was going to protect Kouji himself.

"Now that the warnings aren't coming every day, no one's watching but us," Ikumi said. "I covered for you today, because I don't want Housen involved any more than you do. To protect her, and to protect you, she can't know what we're doing. That's my reason." He ignored the little voice that said it was because he didn't want to share Kouji. This was different than Yuki. "What's your reason, Kouji?"

"I… want to protect her, too…" he said slowly. It was as if the thought was just occurring to him. Ikumi scowled at him. He looked at his hands.

Kouji sat on the bed as Ikumi worked, sharpening a stake. He wasn't doing anything. While Ikumi's hands were busy making weapons to save him from this monster, he sat, his hands idle, doing absolutely nothing. He didn't have the strength to whittle stakes for very long anymore. His soft, useless hands, thinning from malnourishment because he couldn't keep anything down. Ikumi's hands were getting just as thin, from giving him blood and staying up to watch over him.

"I'm embarrassed," he admitted softly, staring at his too-thin hands. "I don't want her to see me like this. She can't handle it like you can." He looked up at Ikumi. "She's a strong girl, but I don't want her strength. I want yours."

He could hear Ikumi's breath hitch as the other boy stiffened. Maybe it was the wrong thing to say. Maybe Ikumi was taking it wrong. But that was what Kouji wanted. He knew he could rely on Ikumi's strength. He'd looked into his eyes this morning and seen the frightening resolve that hid under his friend's blithe exterior. He didn't want it, thought that he was killing the Ikumi he'd become such good friends with, but Ikumi would kill for him, and that was something Aoi couldn't do.

"Kouji," Ikumi said weakly.

"I'm sorry." He flinched away from the pleading green gaze. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, I…"

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'm really happy you're my friend, but…"

"Stop there, Kouji," Ikumi said, a little harshly. "I don't want to hear it. Just listen to me for a minute.

"I have no idea what's going to happen tonight. We may not find him, or he may find us. Someone may die. It might not be him. But I'm not going anywhere until I say this.

"I've been in love before. I know how it feels. I was so in love with my sister that it hurt. I'm fond of Kozue, really fond of her, but it's you that I've fallen for." Ikumi put the stake he'd been sharpening down on the bed,and got to his feet. Kouji watched him helplessly, mesmerized by the seriousness in his stance, the way he stood straight and moved to his side with confident, purposeful strides.

"Ikumi…," he choked out as the other boy knelt and took his hand.

"I told you already that I want to be the one you think of, for anything," Ikumi continued. "That hasn't changed. I want to be the one you rely on, the one to protect you, the one you come to when you need anything, day or night. I want…," his voice wavered here. He looked down at their entwined hands. Kouji could see that he was losing his momentum. So he broke it completely.

"And what if I don't want to be the one being protected?" he said, joking. "What if I want to be the man in my relationship?"

"Oh?" Ikumi perked up. His eyes seemed to clear from the clouded sadness they'd held. "Does that mean that you want to top? Or just that Aoi-chan bosses you around?"

Kouji scowled and swatted at him with his free hand. "Idiot. Who do you think would be in charge here?"

"Me, obviously. Haven't you listened to the girls talk about their weird boy-boy shows? The taller one is always in charge."

"Hmph. That doesn't mean anything." Kouji pouted slightly. He couldn't help it. Ikumi was completely irrational.

The grey-haired boy pulled him close, twining his arms around him. "If you want," he said slowly, "I'll need lots of protecting and comforting. The girls don't need to know we're breaking their rules."

"Knock it off, Ikumi," Kouji scolded. He was starting to get uncomfortable, although he didn't know if it was Ikumi's words, or his arms tightening around him.

"I was serious about the protecting," Ikumi insisted. "You can be the strong one, if you want. Once we beat this thing and you get your strength back.

"But until then, I'm going to protect you. I couldn't save my sister from herself, but I will save you." His arms tightened even more, and Kouji's chest was pressed against his. Although Kouji wasn't sure what to think of Ikumi's confession, his warmth and strength were welcome.

"Ikumi…" Kouji tried to begin again, but the other boy cut him off, again.

"Please don't say this is wrong," he said, his voice pleading. "I know it's weird for me to love you, but please don't say it's wrong. I couldn't stand to hear that again."

"Again?"

Ikumi loosened his hold on Kouji, and looked him in the eyes. He paused for a long moment, and finally began. "I was in love with my sister. Really in love. My world revolved around her. She was the only one I wanted to be with, the only one in the whole universe that mattered. And she loved me too, but…. She was ashamed of it, and she… she killed herself. She said we were weird and wrong for loving each other that way. I couldn't… I couldn't make her stay. I couldn't stop her. And now she's gone. And I won't let that happen with you! I will protect you. Whether you love me or not, I will protect you!"

With his outburst ended, Ikumi seemed to collapse, his head falling into Kouji's lap. Kouji hesitantly put a hand on his head. It seemed that it would be his job to give his protector comfort when his strength wavered.

He paused. Was he admitting that he needed the help Ikumi was so set on offering? He looked at his own frail hand smoothing grey hair.

He was. He needed Ikumi. And it seemed that Ikumi needed him even more.


End file.
